


Breakwall Part Two

by Domino_Darkwolf



Series: Breakwall [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backrubs, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Massage, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 02, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, To Be Continued, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: Nora gives Sam a back massage and a little something extra.





	Breakwall Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiscesPenName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/gifts).



Nora lived a quarter of a mile from the beach, in a little cabin, in the sleepy lakeside village. There was an undertone of must that declared the structure’s age, but mostly it smelled of Nagchampa incense and sunscreen.

Hendrix stayed at Sam’s side, jumping in excitement for the house guest’s presence. Sam gave him a playful pat on the head and delighted in the mutt’s eagerness to follow him through the kitchen.

“Nice place,” he commented politely as he studied the home, decorated in what could only be described as the illegitimate love-child of Woodstock and CBGB’s, sent to live with its grandparents in the Midwest. “You live by yourself?”

“For now,” Nora replied, depositing her guitar amongst a collection of instruments set up around the living room. “Make yourself at home,” she said, bright and relaxed. She swept her arm around the living area before motioning distinctly to the overstuffed couch along the back wall. “You can sleep on the couch, or I can set up something more bedlike in the loft. I’m pretty sure I have a blowup mattress—“

“The couch will be fine,” Sam cut her off before she started rambling. “I don’t want to impose anymore than I have.”

“I’m not sure it’s imposing if you’ve been invited,” she reminded him, then shrugged. “But whatever makes you more comfortable.” She paused. “Speaking of more comfortable, I’m going to wash the sand off me. Help yourself to whatever,” she added affably before heading for the kitchen-adjacent bathroom.

Her shower was short, and when she stepped out, wrapped in an aquamarine towel, Sam took his turn. His, too, was quick, but it gave her enough time to apply lotion to her arms and legs, her stomach, her breasts. When Nora heard Sam come out of the bathroom, she quickly sat in the center of the queen bed, her back straight, her legs folded and tucked at her side.

“Hey Sam?” she called sweetly, rolling her shoulders to find the optimal position. “Would you mind doing me a quick favor?”

Sam wandered into her bedroom wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, his hair wet, the sweet smell of Old Spice rolled off his body. He paused for a moment when he found Nora naked, more surprised than anything, shook his head and forced his gaze to her eyes. She unraveled a smile for him.

“Would you mind putting some lotion on my back?” she asked, charming and confident.

“Yeah,” Sam said, strolling into the room. “I mean no. I won’t mind.”

The smile was still on her lips when he reached the bed, climbed up behind her. She passed a tube of organic lotion back to him once he’d found a comfortable position.

“Thanks,” she said as he managed a dollop of cream into his left palm. “I’m flexible, but not _that_ flexible.”

“Yeah,” he returned, discarding the bottle beside her. “No problem.” He rubbed the coconut scented cream along her skin with his left hand, firm and flush. “You do yoga, or…?”

“I do,” she confirmed with mild excitement. She was about to invite him to a private lesson when her words were broken by a sigh under the touch that rounded her shoulders, caressed her spine, teased her lower back. Of course, she was disappointed when there was nothing left to moisturize and Sam broke his contact with her, but she had ways around that.

“Want me to do yours?” Nora, glancing back in time to catch a coyish smile.

“Uh, sure,” he said. 

He got off the bed, and she watched him take his shirt off, nearly gasped at the sight of his perfectly toned chest, the ripple of muscles on his stomach. She bit her lip as he turned and sat on the end of the bed. His back was somehow just as beautiful.

Nora crawled to him, finding a new seat just behind him. She poured lotion into her hands and proceeded to rub it onto unyielding shoulders. His skin was sleek, but the muscles beneath were wound with tension.

“Relax,” she purred. “I’m not going to bite you. Unless you want me to,” she added, half jokingly.

Sam readjusted his posture, took in a deep breath, chuckled.

“I think I’ll pass on biting,” he said, easing a bit.

Nora ran her hands over the skin of his shoulder blades.

“Jesus,” she commented. “You’re knotted more than a macrame convention.” She put some pressure into her thumbs and gently worked at the muscles. Sam moaned in approval. “What do you do again?”

“I travel a lot,” Sam replied dismissively. His head lolled down as she continued to massage his shoulders.

“Mysterious,” she said, dropping what she sensed to be a touchy topic, and instead began to hum Jimi Hendrix _Castles Made of Sand_ in perfect key. She felt him relax under her as she manipulated the knots in his neck, heard the sighs of approval as her fingertips dug into his back. A gasp stuck in his throat when she put pressure on his lower back, and before long he was slouched and moaning in indulgence again. His favor for her touch sparked heat between her legs, and she bit her bottom lip again.

Her hands wandered from the small of his back to his outer thighs, hungry and firm. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, releasing a different kind of moan when her hands worked over his leg to rub his inner thighs. She kissed the nape of his neck as her hands slid to the bulge that was waking up between his legs. Her hands slipped under his boxers where one took a fast hold of his half-mast member. The other palmed his testicles, rolled its fingers around them as she moved down his cock. It hardened under her fingers, another moan rolled from his throat. Nora smiled into his skin as she kissed the side of his neck, breathed in each pleasurable gasp that formed in his throat, felt every throb in his manhood. The heat between her legs spread, and her enthusiasm urged her hand to stroke his penis with a vigorous and tight motion.

Sam turned his head and caught Nora’s lips with his in a breathless, open mouthed kiss, and stood. She lost her grasp on him when he turned, but the handjob was almost forgotten when he dropped his boxers. He stepped out of them and leaned forward to plant another kiss on her lips. Gently, he urged her back onto the bed, and her legs unfolded, opened in invitation. His left hand found purchase on the bed beside her head and he kissed her with fervor.

He urged her to slide up the bed with him, crawling after her on his hand and knees, maintaining their heated kiss. Their shift paused with her head just beneath a pillow to give them time to indulge in another kiss. Sam, having close to a full foot on her, was forced to break his sweet lips away from hers to align himself with her. This put his chiseled chest right in her face. She didn’t mind.

He used the fingers of his right hand to guide himself to her opening, dipped himself in, steady and maddeningly slow. His body sank down lower to her, his chest at her nose as he steadied himself on his elbows, his throbbing member slipping further with the adjustment. The fit was blissfully tight. A gasp rolled from his lips as a whispered moan escaped hers. She quaked around him, praying he would move.

He pulled out, then dove back in, and this time her moan was louder. He thrust his hips, pushing and pulling himself within her, finding a steady rhythm. Nora gasped at each beat that led her to the edge. She wrapped her arms around him, dug her fingers into his back, smelled the tones of brute sweat budding under spice and musk. Listened to his heart beating rapid in his chest. Her hips bucked up to meet his in a duet, urging him to go deep.

Nora kissed his chest, leaving what started off as soft pecks across his toned skin, but escalated into deep, passionate kisses that fell distracted at the feel of him moving inside of her. The tip of him nudging the end of her tunnel with each thrust.

His pace increased a few measures at a time, his uneven breath cascading through her hair. He felt so fucking good, Nora almost didn’t want it to end, but she didn’t struggle as each thrust inside of her led her closer and closer to that beautiful peak. She fumbled in her part of the dance, losing the rhythm when she felt the edge was near. He threw her over with a hard thrust that penetrated deep; she came with a cry on her lips, pulsed around him in a wave of ecstasy. She went taught, riding out her orgasm with her hips raised, then turned to jelly on the bed beneath him.

Sam wasn’t far behind, the pulsing of her vagina, the slickness of her cum gave him his own push to the ledge. His face tightened as he came undone inside of her, filled her with his warmth. A thick gasp came unstuck from his throat and he moaned, long and deep. He stayed inside of her, his member throbbing in the afterglow, his own ecstasy still too thick for him to move.  
He rolled off of her, flopped onto the bed beside her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Nora’s legs relaxed, stretched out on their own as she caught her breath.

“It’s really disappointing you’re a tourist,” she mentioned in a huff of a breath. “I could get used to that.”

Sam chuckled.

“I don’t want to move,” Nora said. “But.” She sat up. “I seem to have worked up a thirst.” She slid up the bed, dipped her head and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Can I get you something?”

“No, thank you,” Sam replied, still panting to a smaller degree. “I’m gonna get up in a minute.”

Nora shrugged. She would have voted for snuggling up to Sam all night, but didn’t take offense at his insistence to crash on the couch.

She wasn’t gone long, but when she came back, Sam was fast asleep. She smiled to herself, set her water glass on the bedside stand, and crawled into bed beside him.


End file.
